The Double Dimensional War
by PrincipessaPeach
Summary: The 1,400  year war between the Bronies and their sworn enemy, the Nightmare, is disrupted by an anomaly that teleports the whole lot into a different dimension. The ponies of Equestria just want the war to stop, but it is a long and difficult process.
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes:**

I know that there may be bits you won't understand and some words that'll leave you going "What the hell is that?", so I'll explain what a few of them may be before you start reading what I've written (typed, actually):

Draconequus - mlp . wikia . com/wiki/Discord

Remove the spaces.

Now you won't need to go "WTF!". The story starts after the below line.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

The war started long ago, back in the 21st century, not very long after the rise of the Bronies, under their God, Lauren Faust. It started out in September 2010 as just a small group, but one year later in 2011, to the day, the Bronies had grown massively to a size of 4.1 million, spanning all over the globe, but mainly in the United States. The Bronies wanted world domination, but it was hard, and everyone hated the bronies. The haters declared war on the bronies in 2013, which by then, the bronies had grown to 39.3 million, mainly in the United States and Britain.

For the next 12 years, both sides started to arm themselves. The Bronies heavily fortified their territory and did a mass recruitment program, successfully recruiting 176,085,000 in 3 years, boosting their size from 4,250,000 to 180,335,000. By 2019, bronies had converted every single person in the US and Britain into Bronies - a milestone for the Bronies. The sworn enemy also fortified their territory, but the UN allied with the Bronies (and became Bronies themselves) due to the leakage of information about the sworn enemy developing nuclear weaponry and possessing uranium.

By 2025, the haters named themselves 'The Nightmare', for which they were known from that point on. By that time, the bronies had boomed in population to 1.5 billion worldwide, even though human population was at 8 billion. The Nightmare resorted to a secret weapon - cloning. It wasn't secret for long. The Bronies launched a siege on one of the enemy cloning centres and harnessed the technology to their own use - to create more clones.

The Nightmare and the Bronies were fighting for two completely different things. The Bronies were fighting in honor of the Elements of Harmony - Loyalty, Honesty, Generosity, Laughter, Kindness and Magic. The Bronies believed in this very much. It was the core of their culture, their society. The Bronies believe that the Elements of Harmony would eventually defeat the Nightmare.

The Nightmare believed in Chaos and Disharmony, the exact opposite of the Elements of Harmony. The Nightmare worshiped their idol, their God, the Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony - Discord, who was a draconequus and the sworn enemy of Princess Celestia. However, the Nightmare were far more powerful and were in much larger numbers than their god, Discord.

This was becoming the kind of war that would just go on, and on, and on. It didn't matter it the war would take 5 years or 5,000 years, the Bronies and the Nightmare were going to fight each other until one of then were annihilated.

By 2100, humans were on their way to colonizing Mars, and quite a few battles took place on the way to colonizing Mars. The Bronies and The Nightmare wanted Mars for themselves. By this time, the Bronies had boomed to 10.5 billion people, whereas The Nightmare was severely outnumbered, with just 27 million.

The Nightmare produced clones by the millions and were producing 35 million clones per week. They thought the clones would be resistant to the horde of bronies, but they were wrong! The Bronies' assimilation technique (by use of love, tolerance and Fluttershy drinking juice boxes) was working brilliantly and all resistance was futile.

Due to this, by 2175, The Nightmare had produced 136.9 billion clones. But The Nightmare didn't know that the Bronies were producing clones by the millions as well. Each clone the Bronies produced had full knowledge of the Elements of Harmony, the Bronies, and their objective. The Bronies were producing 50 million per week - 142% of what The Nightmare was producing.

This meant that by 2175, the Bronies had produced 195.5 billion clones in defense. The Nightmare and the Bronies were still fighting over colonization of Mars. The Bronies had much of Martian territory under their control. The Nightmare could not hold on to Mars any longer, and by 2178, the Nightmare lost Mars to the Bronies. The Bronies now had an advantage.

This meant that the Bronies could now build a city and boost their clone production by 600%. The Bronies also made the Martian atmosphere breathable and it was now a place of harmony. Unfortunately for the Bronies, The Nightmare had set course for the 4 biggest moons of Jupiter and over the next 10 years - took and colonized them all for their clone production.

In 2203, the Bronies had sent out 100 million clones to colonize the two closest planets to Sol, Mercury and Venus. The Bronies had planned well and no clones were lost. Mercury was given an atmosphere and the thick layer was erased from Venus. The next 5 years was spent on colonizing these two planets.

Unfortunately, The Nightmare had found out that the Bronies had colonized the 2 closest planets to Sol, and immediately set out an invasion force, but the Bronies had been inventing new technology for spreading love and tolerance and for defense.

The Bronies had built a space station between the two planets, but not in orbit of any. It was heavily guarded and had it's own shields. Inside, there were generators for the shields around the two planets. This caused The Nightmare's efforts for invasion, useless.

By 2300, the Nightmare had just about given up on the Sol System, as all the planets, apart from the 4 moons orbiting Jupiter were occupied by the Bronies. This was good for the Bronies because it meant that they could take over the 4 moons and steal their technology.

Between 2300 and 2750, The Nightmare and the Bronies have had countless battles and have tried their hardest at claiming and colonizing as many star systems as possible.

By 2800, the Bronies had been producing a deadly weapon for assimilating mass amounts into the herd of bronies in a short amount of time, using only love, tolerance and Fluttershy with juice boxes. It looked almost like the Death Star, but had 11 Orbital Friendship Cannons installed inside the weapon, all closely packed for maximum power.

The sight of when it was used on enemy planets was phenomenal. It almost looked like the planet was going to explode, but a minute later, the planet was till in one piece and a few billion more enemy clones had been converted into Bronies.

The Nightmare had been harnessing the technology to use black holes to their advantage, and it was a major blow to the Bronies. The Nightmare had planned to use this technology for the next 600 years, until 3410, when the Bronies finally got revenge on the Nightmare and developed technology resistance to The Nightmare's technology.

Using the resistance to their advantage, the Bronies destroyed The Nightmare's secret weapon by destabilizing it's core, causing it to fall into the black hole and be destroyed. The Nightmare had lost 5 billion clones in that siege.

Without The Nightmare knowing, the Bronies built many starships, including the starship _Harmony_, which was mostly clones, apart from it's Captain, 1st officer, tactical officer, the 3 Ensigns, the chef, the pilot and the EMH (Emergency Medical Hologram), for which the starship had 5. These 5 EMHs helped the medical staff in Sick Bay, so _Harmony_ was never short of medical staff during an emergency.

It explained why _Harmony_'s mortality record was almost zero. It was the best ship of the lot. _Harmony_ was built in 3417 in the shipyard orbiting Earth - not at the same altitude as Earth's moon, but slightly lower in orbit so it didn't crash into the moon on occasion.


	2. Life in the Milky Way

**Chapter I - Life in the Milky Way**

It wasn't a normal day in the year 3429 aboard a starship orbiting the 3rd planet of the Sol system, otherwise known as Earth. It was right in the middle of a war that had been raging for 1403 years - since the year 2026. The Bronies were trying to convert every sentient being in the galaxy into the herd of bronies, using love and tolerance, despite their arsenal of weaponry to defend against their sworn enemy, which was known to the Bronies as 'The Nightmare'.

By the year 3429, humans had colonized many star systems, despite being at war with each other. There had been massive battles within the last 1½ millennia. The Bronies and The Nightmare had forces of trillions of soldiers on each side, and their morale was astonishingly high. Both sides would never give up.

There was one man who just couldn't wait for the next battle, which was to take place in orbit of the gas giant in the Sol System, Jupiter. The true location of the battle was not certain, but it would be in the Sol System. He was quite a high rank and had his own starship, which was called 'Harmony'. He had long, straight hair and his skin was quite pale, as he was born in the northern temperate climates of Earth. He was of medium build, and usually drank lots of energy drinks because he loved them - especially Lucozade and Coca Cola - both of which had been producing their drinks for 1½ millennia, to their own astonishment. He also spoke with a scouse accent.

He was known as Capt. Jack Daniels. His starship was quite large and had a crew of 550, which was more than normal, due to the fact that his ship was larger than normal. It had 3 warp engines, which meant that if 1 or even 2 were to be damaged, destroyed or beyond repair, it would not be immobilized. It's bridge has quite luxurious and had a spectacular view through the view screen. The bridge had enough room for the Captain, his first officer, tactical officer, and 3 Ensigns.

Each of the rooms for the crew was quite big and luxurious, like the bridge. Each room had a big comfy bed, with a HD TV so the crew could watch programs while off-duty. It was the same with the mess hall.

Little did the Captain know, an anomaly was forming that would suck both armies into an alternate dimension whose population was ponies, ponies and more ponies.

"Any enemy ships in short range, Ensign?" he asked to one of the three Ensigns. "No, sir. Nothing." he replied. "What about long range sensors?" the Captain asked. "Same thing" the ensign repeated, "Also, is the 1st officer related to you by any chance". |The Captain walks over to one of his Ensigns. "Why'd you ask, Ensign?" the Captain said quietly. "Muffins." the Ensign replied. The Captain quietly replied, "Um… Ok… Err… Yes he is. He's my distant cousin and he looks a lot like me for reasons that are currently unknown." "What's his name?" the Ensign replied. "Conor," the Captain replied, "after my great-great-great-great-great - and again like 50 times - great-great granddad". "Wow", the Ensign said, astonished at what the Captain said, "And what year was your great-great and a lot of great later great granddad born?"

"April 16th, 1997", the Captain replied, "13 years before the God of Bronies, Lauran Faust, blessed planet Earth and the bronies were born - 14 years before my ancestor became a brony. It got him teased quite a bit during the last 2 years of High School, but he just ignored them and carried on with life. Every night, he dreamt of being in Equestria, making everypony laugh with his jokes and weird sense of humour".

The Ensign replies;

"What's your favourite pony, Captain?"

"Well… It's tied between Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy."

"With a juice box?"

"Hell yeah."

"Is it the Bronies' secret weapon?"

"It was… until now."

"Computer, time. 12hr format." the Captain said to the computer. The computer responded in Fluttershy's voice, "4:57pm". "I was feeling a bit hungry myself." the Captain muttered to himself. "Computer, how far from the enemy spaceport?" the Captain asked again. "20 light-years." the computer replied again. The Captain told his pilot, which was the best of them all, "Maximum Warp, towards the enemy spaceport.", then he asked his tactical officer, "Get those Mark IX Photon Torpedoes armed and ready. We've got an ambush to win", and then winked at him. The Captain then proceeded to his ready room.

_**Captain's Log 29Mar3429-1 Supplemental **_

_It's been quite a day today on this ship. Fortunately, no enemies have attacked us today. All 3 warp engines are operational, and now I feel like having some good old Devilled Chicken in the mess hall, even though it's only 5pm. I love Devilled Chicken, and so did my ancestors.. I wonder why… I'll just have some chocolate right now… Reminds me of Pinkie Pie. She's stark raving mad about chocolate, though according to Pinkie, that's perfectly normal, due to the fact she's so random…_

_Wait…_

_Now I'm being random, just like Pinkie Pie.. Sweet. I like that. But for now, as I said before, I'll just have some chocolate and put on some comedy programs on the telly, LIKE A BOSS._

The Captain then went over to a replicator and replicated a bar of chocolate and then put on his 70" HD TV, and switched it to the comedy channel because his favourite program was about to come on.

The Captain was looking forward to his birthday, which he shared with his ancestor who lived through the 21st century - the 16th of April.

Unexpectedly, turbulence shook the ship violently and the Captain was called to the bridge. "Who the hell is attacking us!" the Captain shouted. "It's an enemy vessel. We can only detect one, but the warp trail leads to at least 50 starships waiting to destroy us. And our shields are holding at 99.9%" the Tactical Officer answered. The captain replied, "Ah… Ok…. Photon torpedoes, full spread. Aim for their engines and life support. I like to see those sons-of-bitches blasted into pieces". The Captain ordered the pilot "Flight pattern Beta 5." The pilot nodded and both followed orders. The tactical officer got a direct hit on the enemy vessel's engines and life support and sent everyone on the enemy suffocating from lack of oxygen. The enemy had a warp core breach and exploded into a thousand pieces.

The Captain ordered the pilot to change direction, "Change course and head towards the Sol System. Warp 8. We don't want more of those bastards attacking us. They'll most likely follow us to Earth. We've got 199 cloaked vessels hiding on Earth's moon for the enemy. We'll be the 200th." The pilot nodded and did so, and headed towards their destination. "I'll be in my ready room." the Captain finished off.

**_Captain's Log 29Mar3429-2 Supplemental_**

_Those damn enemy ships ambushed us again. They're all trying to attack this ship. The ones who ain't attacking this ship must be shittin' themselves. We suffered little damage to our ship. Our shields only went down 0.1%. Good for us. We blew their asses into pieces. I like it when the enemy's warp core breaches. After this, I'm gonna go to the mess hall for something to eat, because I'm getting very hungry right now. After that, I'll go to the holodeck and spend some time with Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy._

_Mind you, Pinkie Pie would have at least three and a half billion cupcakes around the place at any one time, and the same with Derpy Hooves, but with muffins._

_We'll be back to Earth in 12 hours. Let's just hope those fucking enemies don't attack us on the way,_

_God almighty, I'm hungry!_

The Captain then proceeded down to Deck 5, where the mess hall was. He ordered some apple cider to go with his Devilled Chicken. "Applejack will be proud at the sight of apple cider. She's got a shitload of it somewhere." he thought to himself. The Captain ate his Devilled Chicken like a lawnmower would mow grass, but without rice going everywhere. To cool his tongue down, he just downed his Apple Cider like he and his ancestors would drink coke.

"Computer, time - 12hr format" the Captain asked. The computer responded in Applejack's voice this time, due to the fact that the Captain drank Apple Cider, "It's 6:50pm, sugarcube.". The Captain then proceeded to go to the holodeck, and started the holodeck program, which was set in Ponyville, in Sugarcube Corner, where Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy were waiting with plenty of cupcakes and juice boxes.

One and a half minutes later, the Captain then randomly stopped on the way and asked the computer "Computer, date - full version". The computer responded, again, in Applejack's voice " Monday, 29th March 3429". The Captain was silent for a few moments and said, "Shit. It's Monday. Even bronies hate Mondays. Mondays are that bad…", he fell silent again, "…Meh…", and again, "…I'm goin' to the holodeck."

Once the Captain walked into the holodeck the holographic Pinkie Pie started bouncing up and down in succession while shouting happily "Let's have a party!" while the holographic Fluttershy stopped sipping her juice box, quietly said "…yay.", and then started sipping her juice box again. The Captain then held his arms out and both ponies jumped into his arms and started hugging him.

Later that day, there had been no attacks since, which was good. The night shift was starting on the ship and the Captain was about to get into bed and watch something on his HD TV for a couple of hours. "Computer - time 24hr format" the Captain asked the computer. This time, it replied in Fluttershy's voice again; "0100 hours". The Captain was OK with the time, and proceeded with switching on his TV. The Captain always watched a bit of comedy before going to sleep. He quite liked those 1980s sitcoms his ancestor used to watch into the early hours on every day there wasn't school.

Two hours later, the Captain wanted to get some sleep now, and recorded something down in his log;

_Captain's Log 30Mar3429-1 Supplemental_

_Goodnight._

The Captain didn't need much sleep. He was always full of energy, just like Pinkie Pie.

The next day, at around 7am, when the nightshift had just ended, _Harmony_ reached Earth and parked on the dark side of the moon with the other 199 starships that were waiting for the attack. "Just in time.", the Captain said to himself.

The next day, at around six in the morning, The Nightmare had bought hundreds, if not thousands, of vessels, to fight against the 200 starships hiding on the dark side of Earth's moon.

The horde of enemy ships, at least 3,500, had just come up on the short range sensors of all 200 starships. The Fleet Admiral, Rear Admiral Alan "Blueblood" Davies, was about to start his speech just before the battle in Earth's orbit, "**It's time to teach those sorry Nightmare bastards a lesson. Arm your starships with photon torpedoes - filled with love and tolerance. If it comes to the worst, use Fluttershy with the juice box. It's known to destroy enemy ships in 10 seconds flat. I know some of you might use Fluttershy with the juice box anyway, because you're you. Let victory be our aim. Victory is on our hands. Now get into your starships and get ready.**"

The 200 Captains then went into their ships and get themselves ready for the battle. The Captains, one by one said, "I'm ready". The starships then took off and went around the moon to face the enemy horde.

Before anyone knew it, there was a hail of photon torpedoes flying through the air - both sides suffered little casualties or fatalities at first, but then the enemy fired 20 photon torpedoes at the starship _Harmony_, causing the Captain to shout. "Aw, shit. Brace yourselves.". Five seconds later, there was very heavy turbulence and it felt just like a Magnitude 11 quake on Earth. The tactical officer cried "Shields at 92%! Thank fucking god we're safe. If we were in any other starships, our shields would be down to 30% by now."

The Rear Admiral ordered 25 starships to form a perimeter around _Harmony_. The Captains agreed and formed a large perimeter. The Captain suggested to the other Captains that they all fire on one Nightmare vessel at a time, and so they did. It was very effective, due to the fact that it single-handedly wiped out 2,205 ships in half an hour, and the Rear Admiral was proud and said it was worthy of a promotion to Commodore.

Little did both sides know, the anomaly that was forming was actually a wormhole to another dimension, and it had reached 500km in diameter.


	3. Life in Equestria

**Chapter II - Life in Equestria**

In the skies of Equestria, late at night, while Princess Luna was raising the moon with her magic, she too spotted an anomaly in space, and wondered what it was and where it would lead to. "What the hay is that!" she said to herself, and then flew back down to the castle, where her sister, Princess Celestia, was sitting down. Luna entered the room, shaken. "What's up, Luna?" Celestia asked. "I… I just saw…. An anomaly, Tia." Luna stuttered. "What kind of anomaly?" Celestia asked. "I have no idea. I don't think anypony has an idea what the hay it is supposed to, but it looks dangerous. Very dangerous." Luna answered, as she sat down next to her big sister.

"What did it look like, Luna?" Celestia asked. "Well.. It was grey, a kind of dark grey," Luna replied with a scared look on her face, "and it had a large black ring in the middle. The grey bit in the ring was spinning round slowly in circles like some kind of portal was gonna open. If it was some kind of portal, nopony would know where it could lead. It could be a portal to anywhere". "That DOES sound dangerous, Luna", Celestia sympathetically replied to her scared little sister while giving her a hug. "Can I sleep in your bed?" Luna asked. "Of course." Celestia replied.

At a library in the centre of Ponyville, which oddly enough, was shaped like a very large tree, Twilight Sparkle had also noticed the anomaly. "Spike, get ready for another letter to the Princess", Twilight asked her assistant, a baby dragon. The small dragon replied, "What have you found this time?" "An anomaly." Twilight replied. "An anomaly?" Spike replied. "Yes. Just look for yourself." Twilight replied. "Ah… I see", said Spike, surprised. Spike started writing down the letter to the Princess. Even Spike was getting a bit scared when he thought what that anomaly might be:

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I have found an anomaly in deep space and I have no idea what it is. I am sure the rest of Ponyville, and you, might have noticed the deep space anomaly. It could be a portal, and then again, it could be something else. I know it's not a black hole, mostly due to the fact that's its grey. Black holes are black, which is why they happen to be called black holes. If it is a portal, we don't know in the slightest clue where it leads. It could be deep into space. It could be a different dimension. Perhaps a different universe._

_Your faithful student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

Spike then blew on the letter and the letter was engulfed in flames. Shortly, Princess Celestia had received the letter about the anomaly and started reading the letter. She then sent back her own response. Celestia started to write down a letter to her faithful student:

_Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_I also have no idea what the anomaly is. I also think it could be a portal. It could lead to a different dimension or universe, but we may never know where it leads. My sister, Luna, was raising the moon when she spotted the anomaly. She came back scared, so I gave her a big hug. By the time you receive this letter, the hug will still be going. She's that scared._

_Your master,_

_Princess Celestia_

Princess Celestia then sent her response to Twilight using her pet phoenix, Philomena, because she knew Derpy Hooves was never very good at delivering letters, and everyone knew that. Derpy always sent the wrong letters to the wrong people, at the wrong time. The rest of the time, Derpy was too busy eating muffins by the millions at incomprehensible speeds.

A few minutes later, Twilight received a response from the Princess and Twilight immediately started reading it. She was surprised at the fact that the Princesses didn't know that the anomaly was either. Nobody knew in the slightest what the anomaly was, how dangerous it was, how far away it was, what was on the other side, or what it's effect on Equestrian life would be like.

The next day, early in the morning when Celestia had just raised the sun for the day, Twilight and the rest of the Mane Six met at Twilight's place. They had all noticed the anomaly. "Maybe it's a candy factory!" Pinkie Pie screamed as she bounced around the room.

Twilight wasn't joking as she replied, "The chances of an interstellar candy factory are impossible, even if it were possible, the chances would be an incomprehensibly high number to one. Why would anypony want to have a candy factory in space? It wouldn't produce any candy because there are workers there, due to the fact that there is no air in space. In addition, I don't see how a candy factory could just float around in space and build itself. It would need to defy the laws of physics and logic if it were able to build itself. Therefore, I must say that is it physically and mentally impossible for a candy factory to build itself in interstellar space."

"Huh… What?" Applejack and Pinkie Pie replied in unison. "Don't be silly, Pinkie." Twilight replied while throwing a cupcake in a random direction with her magic. Pinkie then vanished and everyone looked to see where the cupcake was. It was nowhere to be seen, but when they turned back round, Pinkie was back to where she originally was. Pinkie, being herself, had eaten the cupcake in the time it would take Derpy to eat a muffin. "It's not a candy factory then. I think it might be a wormhole leading to either deep space, another dimension, or another universe, but I don't know", Twilight said to herself.

Fluttershy responded quietly "I don't know what it is either, but there is no smoke coming from it, so it's not that fully grown dragon I made cry several months ago." "Okay…" Twilight responded. "Let's just agree for now, since we don't know what the hay that anomaly is supposed to be in the slightest or what effects it will have on Equestria, that it's just a weird thing floating in interstellar space." Rarity suggested to the Mane Six. Everyone agreed. Rainbow Dash jumped up and said "And I will always be 20% cooler than that anomaly we'll just call a 'thing' for now". Everybody laughed as they walked out the door.

For the rest of the day, more and more people looked up into the sky and noticed the anomaly, lust sitting there in deep space, doing virtually nothing for the time being. By the next morning, the anomaly was all over the press. One pony had written an article on the anomaly based on her own opinion:

_**INTERSTELLAR ANOMALY SIGHTED IN SPACE**_

_**Earlier this week, an anomaly was sighted by Princess Luna while she was raising the moon. As of now, nopony knows what the anomaly is or what it's effects on Equestria will be. Virtually everypony in Equestria has seen the anomaly in the sky by now, yet nopony knows what it really is, how big it is, how far away it is or what's on the other side. Some say that it's a portal into deep space. Others say it's a portal to another dimension. The rest say it's a portal to another universe, although that seems very unlikely. In my opinion, I think it may be a portal to another dimension, but nopony knows yet. We will just have to wait and see what happens, and if it does, when it'll happen.**_

It was headline news all over Equestria. Nobody panicked because nobody knew what would happen next to the anomaly. Nobody knew what was going to come through shortly in the future. All everyone knew was that for the moment, it was just sitting there in deep space, doing nothing. Absolutely nothing. Nobody dared to go near it in case something would happen.

The next day, Twilight was at her home, doing research on deep space anomalies, but found nothing to do with the current anomaly. The Princesses were also trying to figure out what that anomaly was. Their efforts to find out were futile. Applejack was worried about the anomaly affecting the apples at her orchard. Applejack and her big brother, Big Macintosh, were also trying to find out what the anomaly was, not by research, but by their 'fancy mathematics'. Even they had difficulties finding out what the anomaly was. Pinkie Pie was trying to make it go away by laughing at it constantly, but the anomaly was just sitting there, not going away. Rarity didn't even bother trying to find out what the anomaly was. She was too busy making dresses for the other ponies. Fluttershy didn't even think about wanting to try figure out what the anomaly was, because she was too scared. Rainbow Dash didn't try working out what the anomaly was. She was too busy watching the news about it.

Fluttershy decided that she might need some company, so she flew up into the sky to pay Rainbow Dash a visit. Rainbow Dash heard a knock on the door, and found Fluttershy, scared before her very eyes. Fluttershy asked "I might also need a lot of juice boxes to get over the madness about the anomaly. I'm scared. Do you have any juice boxes?". "Sure", Rainbow Dash replied as Fluttershy walked through the door.

Fluttershy decided to have a seat on the couch while Rainbow Dash went into her kitchen to get her a few dozen juice boxes, because she knew how much Fluttershy loves juice boxes. Fluttershy went "…yay" when Rainbow Dash came into the room with the few dozen juice boxes. Rainbow Dash sat on the couch and gave Fluttershy a hug.

Five minutes later, there was another knock at the door. To Rainbow Dash's astonishment, it was Pinkie Pie, "Pinkie? How did you get up here? You're an earth pony. Earth ponies and unicorns can't walk on clouds." Pinkie Pie replied "Don't be silly. I'm not walking on clouds. I'm wearing stilts. That's why I'm up here.". Rainbow Dash said to herself "What is this I don't even…"

"I've got a lot of cupcakes on me, as usual" Pinkie Pie said excitedly as she bounced indoors. "Wow!" Rainbow Dash replied sarcastically. Pinkie Pie leaped onto the other couch, because she knew Fluttershy was sitting on the couch, watching. "Go on, Dashie. Guess how many cupcakes I have on me and you can have one." Pinkie Pie asked Rainbow Dash.

"Twelve"

"Wrong, silly!"

"Forty-two"

"Wrong again, silly!"

"Oh, six hundred and eighty-four trillion, three hundred billion, nine hundred and twenty-five million, nineteen thousand, three hundred and sixty-one and a half." Rainbow Dash replied randomly. "How did you know!" Pinkie Pie asked, very surprised. Rainbow Dash replied, "Magic." Fluttershy was watching, but only said one thing, "Pinkie Pie. You are so very random that you must be full of random."

For the rest of the day, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie were at Rainbow Dash's house saying random things, doing random things, laughing, and just being plain random. For Pinkie Pie, that would be considered perfectly normal.


	4. Battle of Earth

**Chapter III - Battle of Earth**

The battle was not over. It was far from over. It had only just started. _Harmony_ may have destroyed around 2,500 Nightmare vessels, but that was only the first wave. Every time a new wave of Nightmare vessels started their attack, they had 3,000 more than they did last time, but often, it was more like 3,250 in a wave. It was time for the second wave of Nightmare vessels to attack. Unfortunately for the Bronies, the Nightmare had rethought their tactics.

The usual Nightmare frigate was shaped a bit like a box in the middle. It had a pointy front end, and its back end showed massive engines for phenomenal speed. These frigates wasn't that heavily armed, but it compensated with it's arsenal of weapons. These frigates wouldn't do much by themselves, but a group of these Nightmare frigates would do significant damage compared to the one. The Captain went into his ready room and recorded a message into his log.

_**Captain's Log 30Mar3429-2 Supplemental**_

_We have just fought off the first wave of Nightmare vessels. There were about 5,000 of them in that wave. We wiped that lot out easily. I don't know what the fuck they may be up to, but it looks like they're just gonna keep attacking until we can no longer attack. In a nutshell, it's gonna take a hell of a long time to fend them off and defend Earth for a start, but we all have to do our best. Luckily for us, we have a secret weapon to defeat them and assimilate them into the herd if they survive._

_We have had 2 Death Stars built, both defending planet Earth. We have had little casualties - just a few broken arms from the turbulence. Our medics got to it immediately. We shall commence wiping out those sons-of-bitches. We must not let them get to Earth. We shall not let them pass the moon. Frankly, I'm sick and tired of the Nightmare vessels attacking us._

The second wave of Nightmare vessels had just come into view of the 200 starships. The Bronies didn't lose a single ship. None was seriously damaged. This 2nd wave of Nightmare vessels didn't contain 5,000 Nightmare vessels, but 8,000 Nightmare vessels. The Captain was finished in his ready room and was just about to go to his seat on the bridge when he saw the second wave approach. "God almighty! What's next? A hundred or so Nightmare star destroyers?" the Captain shouted angrily to himself.

The tactical officer informed the Captain what the Nightmare vessels were up to, "They've changed their tactics to try and fool us. They're not all compacted together this time. One line by one, the enemy is splitting up and attacking us from all over the place like a swarm of bees." This hatched a sneaky idea into the Captain's mind. The Captain wanted to deploy the Death Stars. The Captain hailed the other Captains and they all agreed, so the Rear Admiral, deployed the secret weapons and the Nightmare vessels literally shit themselves in fear as the Death Stars destroyed them one by one, in one hit, no matter how well they tried to avoid them both.

Within one and a half hours, the second wave of Nightmare vessels was wiped out. It gave the Brony starships a rest. The Captain of _Harmony_ went into his ready room and recorded another message down in his log.

_**Captain's Log 30Mar3429-3 Supplemental**_

_We have just wiped out the second wave if Nightmare vessels by use of our secret weapon, the twin Death Stars. Amazingly enough the battle started around 2½ hours ago and it's around 8:30am right now. At this rate, we'll have around 15 waves today at this rate. Let's just hope they retreat for good soon enough. They must've produced a horde of ships for this battle. They'll still lose._

It was not long before the third wave of Nightmare vessels started their attack. It wasn't all of the same ships, the usual frigate. This time, they had bought with them 223 Nightmare Star Destroyers with them. These Nightmare Star Destroyers were much larger than the frigates and were in the exact same colour - a very dark shade of grey that was more often than not, mistaken for black. These Star Destroyers were about five times the size of _Harmony_, the biggest starship by far out of the 200. These Nightmare Star Destroyers were much slower than the frigates, but was very heavily armed and had an arsenal of weaponry at least fifteen times bigger and at least three times more powerful. It would take the twin Death Stars around 2 to 3 hits to destroy a Star Destroyer.

As soon as the Captain spotted one Nightmare Star Destroyer, his predictions were proved to be true. "Oh shit. What I said was right." the Captain said at quite a loud and annoyed tone. The tactical officer replied "Right about what?" "I was right about those fucking Star Destroyers. I don't know where the fuck I managed to predict that." the Captain answered. "I'll start firing at them frigates like the fate of the quadrant depends on it." replied the tactical officer, with a fierce expression on his face. "Ok.", said the Captain.

The twin Death Stars started firing on the frigates while the 200 starships started firing on the 230 or so Star Destroyers. It was a good move for the bronies, which meant the Death Stars could destroy the Star Destroyers in one hit. Suddenly, one if the Death Stars retreated to behind the planet for some reason. Momentarily, the Earth acted as a temporary death star. It was a long while. Soon, while one of the Death Stars was being upgraded, the third wave of Star Destroyers was wiped out and a fourth was on it's way.

Just before the fourth wave reached Earth, one of the Death Stars had finished hiding and revealed itself from behind the planet. It had been upgraded! The Death Star was slightly bigger than before and it had a few weapon upgrades and new technology installed. The laser it fired was now five times more powerful than before, which was a brilliant advantage in the battle. What surprised both sides is the new technology that was installed - the Death Star could now clone tiny versions of itself that were about as big as a bed, but were equally as powerful as their much larger counterparts. The bigger Death Stars could clone and send out 250 smaller ones at a time, and that was roughly every 2 minutes. The downside was that these smaller versions could be destroyed in one hit.

These smaller death stars had the same 2 weapons as their larger counterparts. There was the laser for fending off enemies, and what is known as the "Love 'n' Tolerance Cannon" to the Bronies even though it's official name is the Orbital Friendship Cannon or the OFC, which fires a very long, large, homing rainbow that converts any enemy it hits into Bronies, which was an incomprehensibly massive advantage. When the homing rainbow from the Orbital Friendship Cannon hits an enemy, their minds get filled with love and tolerance, and in 10 seconds flat get converted into bronies. The enemy ships also change as well. The colour goes from the very dark grey to a random choice any of the colours that the Mane 6 would have.

Their ships would either turn purple with a magenta streak straight down the middle, like Twilight Sparkle. They'd either turn yellow and pink, like Fluttershy. They'd either turn white and dark purple, like Rarity. They'd either turn orange, with a bit of yellow, like Applejack. They'd either turn pink all over, like the party pony - Pinkie Pie. Or they would turn cyan with a rainbow down the middle in colour order - red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet - like Rainbow Dash. As always, it would choose one of the six at random. This meant that the Orbital Friendship Cannon was an incomprehensibly huge advantage. It could also convert a Star Destroyer in one hit, but it always fired a second one at it just to make sure. It always looked like it only fired once, because the second one was fired roughly a millionth of a split-second afterwards.

The other Death Star went behind the Earth for the same upgrades, and the Earth acted as a temporary Death Star. The fourth wave of 14,750 Nightmare vessels showed up. This time, it had 750 Star Destroyers instead of 250. The upgraded Death Star unleashed 250 mini Death Stars. The Death Stars opted to use the OFC on around 50 Star Destroyers, and only the 50 Star Destroyers in this wave. Photon Torpedoes and lasers fired everywhere, and then the Death Stars fired the OFF - at maximum power - at the Star Destroyers. Somehow and fortunately for the Bronies, several frigates went through and made contact with the laser, converting them into Bronies in 10 seconds flat, but that did not disrupt the beam fired at the Star Destroyers in the slightest.

"Whoever thought of THAT upgrade is one hell of a genius," the Captain of _Harmony_ replied happily to the Rear Admiral, who agreed completely, "nothing can beat love and tolerance." Everyone on _Harmony_'s bridge gave each other a brohoof, while the Rear Admiral smiled, said "May the love and tolerance be forever with you all" and ended the message.

It wasn't long before the fourth wave of Nightmare vessels were wiped out. A total of 1,237 Nightmare Frigates and 50 Star Destroyers were converted to Bronies, and from that moment on, they would accompany the 200 starships and forever serve the Bronies well. Suddenly, the Death Star and the other one behind the planet started spinning at incomprehensible speeds for around a minute while the Orbital Friendship Cannon, or OFC, upgraded itself. The Orbital Friendship Cannon's Rainbow Lasers could now install it's Orbital Friendship Cannon on the Nightmare vessels it converted into the herd. The 200 starships also had the Orbital Friendship Cannons installed on them, and nobody knew the whole time until their tactical officers checked their arsenal via their console.

The Captain of _Harmony_ then went into his ready room to record the amount of enemy vessels that had been assimilated into the herd via the Orbital Friendship Cannon and then sent the info to the other Captains and the Rear Admiral, because Capt. Jack Daniels, the Captain of _Harmony_, was in charge of logging the amount of enemy vessels that were assimilated via the Orbital Friendship Cannon.

_**Captain's Log 30Mar3429-4 Supplemental**_

_That wave was easy. Here are the results of how many that were assimilated:_

_Nightmare Frigates: 1,287_

_Nightmare Star Destroyers: 50_

The Captain then checked the time. "Computer. Time - 12 hour format" the Captain asked. The computer responded in Fluttershy's voice "11:19am". The Captain responded "Hmm… At this rate then, we'll be having around 25 to 30 waves of enemies today, and they just won't stop. I wonder what they'd think of next. Super Star Destroyers - 25 times the size of a Star Destroyer? Not likely, mate."

It was a bit of a long wait for the 5th wave of Nightmare vessels, but they eventually came, this time with 19,000 vessels. The Captain's predictions were right again. There were Super Star Destroyers. They looked exactly the same as the Star Destroyers, except they were 25 times larger. Fortunately and luckily for the Bronies, the other Death Star had finished its upgrades, and they were ready to take on the Super Star Destroyers. The Nightmare wasn't going to give up THAT easy. The usual photon torpedo fire took place, with the occasional rainbow. The Bronies aimed to assimilate 95% of the Super Star Destroyers, while destroying the other 25.

The Bronies fired randomly at the Super Star Destroyers, usually several rainbows at one time. As usual, many Star Destroyers and frigates got in the way, but the beam was not disrupted, again as usual. It didn't take long for the fifth wave to be wiped out via the Orbital Friendship Cannon. The Bronies were defending themselves phenomenally well. They hadn't lost a single starship in the battle so far. They had raw talent when it came to certain situations, and this was one of those 'certain situations'. The Captain went into his ready room to record yet another message into his ever growing log for the day. Before he started recording his log, he asked the Computer for the time in 12 hour format. The Computer replied "12:59pm" in Rainbow Dash's voice. The ship's computer knew it was in a battle. It was clever like that. The Captain then recorded another log:

_**Captain's Log 30Mar3429-5 Supplemental**_

_I didn't think the battle would take that long. We've wiped out so many Nightmare vessels. We did 5,000 in the first wave, 8,000 in the second, 11,250 in the third, 14.750 in the fourth and 19,000 in the fifth. I think that'll be about 5,000... 13,000... 24,250... 29,000... 48,000 enemy vessels… Yeah. We wiped out 48,000 enemy vessels. We used the Orbital Friendship Cannon on the last 19,000. The list has been updated:_

_Nightmare Frigates: 18,262_

_Nightmare Star Destroyers: 1,550_

_Nightmare Super Star Destroyers: 475_

_We sure have converted a lot in the last 6 hours, well 5 hours and 59 minutes to be exact. We've converted 20,287 so far today. That's roughly 56 a second, which is fucking brilliant!_

"The Rear Admiral's gonna be proud of us!" the Captain screamed with happiness and bounced like Pinkie Pie as he went over to the replicator to replicate a few cupcakes for himself. The cupcakes then replicated and the Captain went over to pick them up. It wasn't long for the 6th wave to attack, which boasted 25,000 Nightmare vessels - 20,000 Frigates, 4,000 Star Destroyers and 1,000 Super Star Destroyers. It looked like the battle was never going to end at this point. The starships fired at will at the Nightmare ships, mostly using the Orbital Friendship Cannon. The former Nightmare ships that were assimilated only a couple of hours earlier started firing on them as well.

The Bronies knew little of what The Nightmare had up their sleeve. The Nightmare was going to dramatically increase the size of their waves, so instead of an extra 3,000 and a bit per wave, they'd just bring 25,000 more than they did last time, thinking that they'd overwhelm the Bronies. The Nightmare believed they could slaughter the Bronies in the battle like in Somme, Northern France in November 1916, which was 1,513 years ago.

They were wrong.

It took quite a long time to tackle the sixth wave of Nightmare vessels, but eventually, they were all assimilated into the herd. The Captain of _Harmony_ went into his ready room to record another message into his incomprehensibly massive and ever growing log for the day:

_**Captain's Log 30Mar3429-6 Supplemental**_

_I have a feeling that they're just gonna increase the wave sized from the three and a bit thousand more per wave that it is now to something like twenty five thousand more vessels per wave. I also have a feeling that there's gonna be a few hundred waves. They just keep sending thousands if not millions of vessels. I have yet another feeling that there's gonna build and send in new types of Nightmare vessels. It's either me or I have psychic powers. No wonder I've been able to predict what The Nightmare has been up to. I predict that this battle will take at least a couple of weeks, if not, a month. I'm also looking forward to my birthday on the 16__th__. We'd set our starships to automatically fly themselves and either kill or convert (mostly convert) the enemy into bronies, so everyone will be at the party. I could just imagine Pinkie Pie breaking the 4__th__ wall and the Elements of Harmony going through it, just to be there. It makes me want to give Fluttershy a hug while she sips on a juice box. She's so cute._

The Captain had finished recording the message down in his log and spun round on his chair a few times going "Yay!". The Captain got up off his chair and went back onto the bridge, for the sixth time. "Captain, why have you gone into your ready room so many times today, eh?" the 2nd Ensign asked the Captain. "Don't know. Maybe I'm doing a marathon by getting up and going into the ready room at completely unpredictable and random intervals within the space of 24 hours." replied the Captain. "…What?" the 3 Ensigns said in unison, with a confused look on their faces. "42. The answer to life, the universe and everything." the Captain said to the 3 Ensigns. "…What?" the 3 Ensigns replied in unison, with a confused look on their face, again. "Oh, I give up trying to tell you." the Captain replied back as he sat down in his chair, which had its own replicator beside it.

"Apple Cider, one glass" the Captain told his personal replicator. The computer then replicated the apple cider and said in Applejack's voice "Here ya go, sugarcube.". The Captain then relaxed and took a sip of his apple cider. Everyone knew that the pilot had set the course for the battle ad that the tactical officer had set it to automatically fire the Orbital Friendship Cannon, most of the time, and the Photon Torpedoes, the rest of the time, at exactly the right moments. Everyone on the bridge then relaxed, knowing they could just have a nice long rest during the long and quite tiring battle.

All the other Captains, including the Rear Admiral and the assimilated former Nightmare ships did exactly the same thing. It was fortunate that the Nightmare didn't know what the Bronies did. Soon enough, the sixth wave of Nightmare vessels had been wiped out, and the 7th was coming, and the Captain's predictions proved to be correct. They had 25,000 more than last time. As usual, the Bronies used their Orbital Friendship Cannons on the Nightmare vessels, and it had a knock on effect, which was fortunate for the Bronies, which meant that they could wipe out the 50,000 Nightmare vessels within minutes. To the Bronies, it was starting to feel a bit like a game with all the waves and that. "Let's just hope there ain't this big, fat, boss at the end, eh?" the Captain told his first officer, who laughed a little when he heard it.

The Captain's conscience told him that he predicted the future, again, but there wouldn't be one big, fat, boss, but one every ten waves, which was unfortunate for the bronies. It was the Nightmare's secret weapon. The bronies would have to get up and switch their course and tactical data to manual, because the big boss would anticipate the Bronies' every move.

The 7th wave was in the middle of being destroyed, with the usual photon torpedoes and rainbows flying everywhere, often colliding. Both sides always wondered what would happen if two photon torpedoes collided. Both sides were asking questions to their scientists on what they'd think would happen. Some replied "**They'd annihilate each other**". Others replied "**They'd bounce off into two completely different trajectories, a bit like a tennis ball when it hit's the ground.**" The rest replied "**They'd produce a sonic boom as they turn into one photon torpedo that's twice the size, will deal twice the damage, and is as bright as it was before**." Both sides were waiting for the one in twenty billion chance phenomenon to happen. And then it happened. Two photon torpedoes collided and a sonic boom was produced, giving every ship a bit of minor turbulence, and causing a minor earthquake on the planet below. The photon torpedo grew to twice its size, and could now deal twice as much damage than it could before.

The photon torpedo then flew towards it's target - the cockpit of a Super Star Destroyer, close to where the engine was. A blow like that would destroy the Super Star Destroyer, and it did. Meanwhile, on the orbital battlefield, the scientists on both sides were also trying to figure out what would happen if two or more rainbows were to collide with each other. Some said "**The rainbows would hit each other, but bounce off on a new trajectory, depending on what angle the two rainbows were on when they collided.**" The others said "**It's likely that they would just go straight through each other unaffected, and they would just continue on their course, towards their destination, or rather, target**". However, the rest said "**Like last time, the two rainbows would collide with each other, producing a sonic rainboom this time, with that cyan pegasus, Rainbow Dash, coming from the epicentre of the sonic rainboom and then the pegasus vanishing exactly 10 seconds after. I must also mention that the rainbow would grow twice it's size like the photon torpedo, but instead of twice as powerful, the rainbow would be 200 times more powerful and would produce another sonic rainboom on impact with it's target. The sonic rainboom would expand to a 20km radius and cause sonic rainbooms to form on impact with any nearby ships.**"

With the amount of rainbows going everywhere due to the Orbital Friendship Cannon being fired almost constantly, collision was inevitable. All both sides had to do was wait.

And then it happened. Two rainbows collided, causing a massive sonic rainboom to be produced, which was 20km in radius. It grew to twice it's size and instantly became 200 times more powerful. Then a third collided, and the rainbow grew by 50%, becoming 200 times more powerful than last. Then a fourth, and a fifth, a sixth, seven, eight, ten, fifteen, twenty five, eighty, six hundred and forty two, twelve thousand, nine hundred and one. What happened during those few moments was a one in twenty seven centillion (27 x 10303) chance of happening. The rainbow was become ever more powerful. It was now more than a trillion times more powerful than at first. It was still heading towards it's target. What would happen on impact would be one of the rarest, spectacular and most devastating (for the target it hits and the rest of their side) phenomenon in the known universe.

"Six seconds from impact." the Rear Admiral announced to all 200 starships as well as the 20,000 or so assimilated ships. Everyone thought it was impossible. Technically, it was, but somehow, it happened just there, way up into the Earth's atmosphere. Luckily for the Bronies, the Earth, the Death Stars, the starships and the assimilated vessels were all immune to the phenomenon. "Five…" the Rear Admiral counted down to zero. Every single brony in the battle was anticipated and really wanted to see what happened. "Four…" The Rear Admiral carried on counting down. "Three…" Every single brony was recording it, and so were the media, who were immune to the sonic rainboom (as well as their equipment) due to being bronies. "Two…" This was the moment. "One…" Tension was at breaking point. Nobody could wait any longer. It was inevitable, but virtually impossible.

It happened. An incomprehensibly bright explosion took place at that very moment when it collided with the Super Star Destroyer. It lit up Earth's night sky brighter than when someone just wakes up and faces a bright light while doing so. A massive sonic rainboom followed, and expanded at impossible speeds - faster than Maximum Warp on the fastest starship ever built, which was _Harmony_ - to a radius of 2,250,000 light years. It collided with another Super Star Destroyer and assimilated that into the herd of bronies as well and the process repeated itself. Then it collided with every single one of the 20,000 frigates and the process repeated itself exactly that many times.

Luckily for the bronies, the scientists were watching and were creating rainbow photon torpedoes, which was a combination of both weapons on the Death Star. This new photon torpedo would replicate itself in nanoseconds while flying towards it's target. Also, fortunately for the bronies, the radius of the sonic rainboom was so big, that it hit thousands of Nightmare colonies in the far reaches of the galaxy, as well as their shipyards, and all their ships. It was the most devastating blow in The Nightmare's history. Every single Nightmare vessel that wasn't in spatial flux at the time was converted into bronies. And at that moment, an astonishing total of 189.16 trillion Nightmare citizens were converted into bronies.

It didn't mean the battle was over. There was still a few hundred waves to go. This gave the Bronies time to get some sleep, because they needed it after a long day of fighting. The 8th wave would not come until morning. "Computer. Time - 12 hour format" the Captain asked the computer. The computer responded "11:56pm" in Rainbow Dash's voice.

The Captain replied, "Hmm… Well it has been a long day today with the battle and all that."

The next day, the Captain was woken at around 6:25am by a transmission from the bridge. "Captain. The 8th wave has arrived. It appears they were in spatial flux when the rainbooms happened last night." the Tactical Officer informed the Captain. The Captain walked to the bridge from his quarters and replied "It least they aren't spatiotemporal." "We're all saying that sir. I'm setting the armoury to fire the torpedoes and the rainbows automatically while we get our breakfast in the mess hall." the tactical officer replied. "Good, because damn, I'm hungry." said the Captain as he and the tactical officer walked to the turbo lift down to Deck 5, where the mess hall was located.

Meanwhile, the Brony scientists on the Rear Admiral's ship were finished perfecting what they called the "Rainbow Torpedo". The torpedoes they were making were engineered to do exactly what happened the night before and they looked exactly the same as a photon torpedo, except for the rainbow streak down the middle. It was five times smaller than a photon torpedo, and they were in a casing (that would fool the enemy into thinking it was a photon torpedo) that would break off and reveal the 5 Rainbow Torpedoes just before it hit its target - before the enemy had time to react. The Rear Admiral went down to the holodeck on his ship to see a simulation of what would happen, and he was pleased, so he installed it on every Brony ship, including the assimilated former Nightmare ships, without their Captain's knowing, only their tactical officers.

The Captain of _Harmony_ entered the mess hall and ordered the usual, which he had two of. He either chose _four pieces of toast with either honey or butter on top_ or _porridge with a bit of honey in the middle_, both of which he liked a lot. This time, he decided that he'd have four pieces of toast with honey. It was one of his favourites. "We always need something to start off the 31st of March.", the Captain thought to himself as he ate his breakfast. Once he was finished, he was still hungry, so he decided to have another four pieces of toast, this time with butter on top. It was the middle of an orbital battle, so it was necessary to have eight pieces of toast at 6:30 in the morning.

Once the Captain an the tactical officer had finished their breakfasts and while they were walking back to the bridge, the tactical officer said "Hey, Captain. Before you woke up, I noticed that we, along with the other ships, had a new weapon in our armouries. The Rear Admiral installed it from his ship. It's called the 'Rainbow Torpedo', and it's designed to do exactly what happened last night. But we got ordered not to use it until the tenth wave." "Yay…" replied the Captain, quietly, like Fluttershy. When they got back to the bridge, the 8th wave of Nightmare ships had almost been wiped out - the occasional Super Star Destroyer being assimilated into the herd of bronies in 10 seconds flat, and the occasional dozen frigates going through the rainbows at the same time, all being assimilated as well into the herd of bronies.

The battle was looking very bright for the Bronies, who have defended from a hundred thousand Nightmare vessels so far without losing a single ship, despite there only being 8 waves so far. The battle was, in the Nightmare's point of view, only 1.42348% complete, to five decimal places. However, to the Bronies, they kept thinking that the end of each wave was going to be the end of the battle. It was only Day 2 of the battle. The 8th wave of Nightmare vessels only had a few left, and they were being wiped out easily. "I bet we could destroy or assimilate the last of that wave with our eyes closed", the Captain of _Harmony_ said to his first officer, who agreed with him. The first officer then imitated a 21st century pilot shooting down his target with his eyes closed, causing the Captain to laugh a bit.

And then, the last few vessels of the 8th wave were wiped out using the Orbital Friendship Cannon, but it wasn't long until yet another wave of Nightmare vessels had arrived. The 9th wave had arrived in a futile attempt to destroy the 200 starships and the now assimilated and former Nightmare ships. The now bigger wave of Nightmare ships has just started firing thousands if not millions of photon torpedoes at the Bronies all at the same time. Some were expecting the Bronies to be wiped out. But the Bronies survived with several injuries on each ship from the major turbulence. No Brony starships were destroyed, but their shields were down quite a bit. They would need quite a while to restore them. The Bronies just fired two, only two, rainbow from their Orbital Friendship Cannons. These two rainbows were destined to collide just before they hit the enemy, and they did, assimilating a few Nightmare frigates into the herd of Bronies in 10 seconds flat.

Instead of assimilating the 9th wave into the herd, they thought that they should just fire a horde of photon torpedoes back at the Nightmare, at least five million photon torpedoes. "Bronies use horde of photon torpedoes…" the Captain said to himself as the horde of photon torpedoes hit the 9th wave of Nightmare vessels, causing a massive explosion and bright light to appear before everyone's eyes, "…very effective." Unfortunately, it didn't wipe out all of the 9th wave, only around 3,000 of the 150,000 Nightmare vessels. The Captain then proceeded to go to his ready room, again, to record something down.

_**Captain's Log 31Mar3429-1 Supplemental**_

_I have no idea why all these waves are attacking in massive numbers, but it's starting to annoy me a lot. This is the 9__th__ wave, for fuck's sake! I can't bloody wait for the Rear Admiral to authorise use for those goddamn fucking Rainbow Torpedoes, for crying out bloody loud! I just want those fucking Nightmare ships to be blown into fucking pieces…. Oh fuck it, I'm gonna put on some loud music, preferably rock, rap, or heavy metal for now, but after I soundproof this room._

_Don't like it? Than I am whatever you say I am. If I wasn't, why would you say I am?_

After the Captain had released his anger into a recording and filed it away so nobody would find it, the Captain said "Computer. Enter Captain's Personal Music Folder, Go to Non-Brony Music, and play my favourite track. You know what it is". The computer replied in Luna's angry voice "Authorisation needed." The Captain replied "Daniels Pi 0 0 1" in an angry tone, and the computer soundproofed the Captain's ready room and played some music for the next few hours while the 9th wave was being destroyed.

"Honestly, who in fuckin' hell do the Nightmare thing they are? They're fuckin' dumb, that's what they are. Who in the name of hell would send hundreds of thousands if not millions of vessels to attack 200 when their attempts are futile anyway. Can't they bloody see that or are they fuckin' blind?" the Captain thought to himself about the battle, but he had to deal with it anyway.

By now, the Bronies had just resorted to using their Orbital Friendship Cannons, but didn't have the slightest idea of what the Nightmare had in store for the tenth wave of Nightmare ships, but it was going to be a shock to them. The Nightmare had prepared a horrific surprise for every tenth wave. It wasn't long before the 9th wave of Nightmare ships were wiped out using a combination of photon torpedoes and Orbital Friendship Cannons. Some unlucky Nightmare ships got hot by both, which was very unfortunate for them but quite fortunate for the Bronies.

It was a long wait for the 10th wave, with the 'horrific surprise', but it eventually arrived and shocked the Bronies, but their morale kept stable. The Nightmare had brought along with them a massive ship, which was around two and a half thousand tomes the size of a Nightmare Super Star Destroyer. This massive ship was in the Nightmare's usual colour, the very dark grey that was more often than not mistaken for black. It boasted at least four thousand photon torpedo launchers and a laser guided system that could easily deflect enemy photon torpedoes. It could carry a force of 200 billion clones, and was big enough that immobilised enemy ships would be caught in it's gravitational pull, which was as strong as Earth due to the fact that it was roughly the size of Earth, and just be annihilated on impact with the enemy ship. This ship was known to everyone as "Discord".

The enemy ship, Discord, fired 2,200 photon torpedoes straight for _Harmony_ and they all hit at the same time, giving them massive turbulence and lowering their shields by 45%. It caused the Captain to turn off the music and leg it back to the bridge. The Bronies retaliated by using their Rainbow Torpedoes in a way that nobody on either side was expecting. The Bronies fired their Rainbow Torpedoes, which was many quintillions (1018) of times powerful than a standard Photon Torpedo at the enemy, but set them on a collision course with each other so they hit each other just before they hit "Discord".

The Bronies fired 26,825 Rainbow Torpedoes, all on a collision course with each other and then "Discord". They started colliding with each other, eventually hitting the enemy main ship, "Discord". The explosion was so powerful that not only was the main ship defeated, but also all the Nightmare Super Star Destroyers, the Nightmare Fighters, the Nightmare Star Destroyers and Nightmare Frigates were destroyed. The explosion also tore a hole in the fabric of space itself, allowing the Bronies to go into spatial flux. The disadvantage was that the enemy could now come out of spatial flux at the place of the explosion.

The wiping out of the 10th wave was a massive shock to The Nightmare, which meant that it was going to be a long time before the 11th wave arrived. This gave the Bronies time to have a rest and to repair their shields, and possibly develop new technology. The Captain of _Harmony_ went into his ready room.

_**Captain's Log 31Mar3429-2 Supplemental**_

_I'm glad that the 10__th__ wave of Nightmare ships were wiped out. It had given us time to have a rest. (Obviously.)_

The Captain decided that he didn't want to record an incomprehensibly massive log this time. He just didn't have time to. He was too busy having a nice, long, well deserved rest after helping fight the previous 10 waves of Nightmare vessels. The engineers were fixing the shields and also upgrading them, so there is more than one shield surrounding the ship - a shield inside a shield.

Unfortunately for the Bronies and without them knowing, The Nightmare were rethinking their strategies. They had planned to send the waves out as normal, except for one thing. One half was to go through the hole into normal space from where they usually start off, but the other half was to go through the hole into normal space at the place the incomprehensibly massive explosion took place earlier, thus creating the illusion to the Bronies that the Nightmare was sending twice as many waves, consequently giving the Bronies no time to have a rest, meaning that the Bronies were going to have to make repairs, be off duty, and get sleep right in the middle of a wave of Nightmare ships attacking. This was a very good move for the Nightmare, but very, very unfortunate for the Bronies.

On the other hand, the Bronies had predicted this, and constantly fired Rainbow Torpedoes through the hole into spatial flux, which according to the Nightmare when they sent their 11th wave along, was unforeseen. The Bronies had predicted this illusion and instantly started working on technology that'd instantly assimilate into the herd all enemies who enter normal space through that hole. The Bronies called it the "Friendship Hub". The Nightmare had not predicted this at all.

It wasn't long before the Bronies had finished the Friendship Hub in an astonishing speed due to the amount of engineers and scientists they had. The Friendship Hub was in the usual Brony colours and it was shaped like a ring. Installed inside the ring was technology that would instantly assimilate the enemy into the herd the second they passed through the ring. The Bronies had also allowed their photon torpedoes, Rainbow Torpedoes and Rainbows to go through the Friendship Hub, but it blocked all of the Nightmare's fire, which was mainly photon torpedoes. This was an astonishingly good move for the Bronies, which was, again, unforeseen to the Nightmare.

Soon after that, the 11th wave arrived, and as the Bronies expected the whole time, half of them went through the Friendship Hub and instantly got assimilated into the herd o Bronies. The Nightmare was completely oblivious of the Friendship Hub and what it had in store for them. The Bronies were pleased to watch the Nightmare fly through the Friendship Hub and get assimilated in 10 seconds flat, without the Nightmare themselves knowing. Once that half of the 11th wave was wiped out, it gave the Bronies time to repair and get some rest. The rest of the Nightmare had no idea what was in store for them if they entered normal space close to Earth, but it sure pleased the Bronies.

The Bronies had pretty much finished their repairs and had a little rest when the 2nd half of the 11th wave arrived. Wiping the 2nd half of the wave out was pretty much easy, since it was half the size. The other half had been assimilated into the herd of bronies hours ago. The usual Rainbow Torpedoes were fired randomly at the Nightmare and it was very effective. Some of the Rainbow Torpedoes would collide with each other just before hitting their targets from time to time, which was fortunate for the Bronies.

The Bronies had no idea what the Nightmare was secretly doing on the moon, out the Bronies' line of sight, but they eventually found out what they were doing, and reacted almost instantly. The Nightmare had built themselves a base on the dark side of the moon, where it was very cold.

The Bronies decided to send 10 starships, including _Harmony_, to destroy the base the Nightmare had established on the dark side of the moon and build a few bases of their own. The 10 starships immediately landed on the moon and each sent out a small army of clones to siege the base. The one put in charge was the Captain of _Harmony_, Capt. Jack Daniels. The army of clones didn't scream at the top of their lungs like people usually do when they lay a siege on an enemy base, but instead, tried sneaking round the base, which wasn't very easy because of there being an army of clones, but the Bronies had thought of this, by designing a cloak so the Nightmare see absolutely nothing. It was a smart move. The Captain decided that he'd scout the base first and kill any guards he sees. He armed himself with a gun that was known in 3429 as the X15. It fired 250 rounds per minute, and the rounds were lasers. It was shaped like an old fashioned AK-47, and it could hold a maximum of two and a half million rounds, due to the gun not needing magazines full of bullets. The colour of the gun was cyan, because it was 20% more accurate than any other guns, and the other guns had brilliant accuracy, especially when aimed at the head, chest, or exactly where the Nightmare don't want to be shot - in the crotch. It was impossible not to laugh when a Nightmare soldier gets shot in the crotch with the laser because of the reaction the Nightmare soldier makes.

The Bronies then started their assault, after the Captain killed the two Nightmare guards. The Bronies started swarming the Nightmare base, with a few being killed by the Nightmare, but eventually, the wall had been destroyed, along with the four sniper towers across the top, killing the four Nightmare snipers. Unfortunately for the Bronies, there was a few more walls with more sniper towers on each one, so the Bronies suffered a few more fatalities.

The Captain started to spray lasers at the sniper towers, eventually killing the sniper in each one and destroying the sniper tower. This was repeated a few times until all the walls were knocked down.

And there, stood the base itself. It was massive. This base was at least a few kilometres long by at least a few kilometres wide. It was virtually a small Nightmare city. It boasted a total of twenty seven armouries, eight hundred checkpoints, one hundred and sixty five cloning factories, and plenty of hiding places. This wasn't going to be easy for the Bronies to take over, but they started their siege anyway. They knew what they were up against.

The Bronies hid themselves in various hiding places around the south side of the Nightmare city, killing various Nightmare soldiers who happen to walk past. The Captain led a squad of 250 clones to ambush and take over one of the hundred and sixty five cloning factories. The squad entered through the roof, and sprayed lasers into every single Nightmare soldier in the factory. The Captain proceeded to the controls and assimilated it, causing the cloning factory to only produce clones that were loyal to the Bronies. The Captain then single-handedly wiped out the Nightmare clones and left the building with his squad.

The Captain and his squad returned from the cloning factory and then decided that they should attack the centre of the Nightmare city. If they assimilate that, the Nightmare city will no longer produce clones loyal to the Nightmare, only clones loyal to the Bronies. Unfortunately for the Bronies, it had shields, so the Captain hailed the Rear Admiral.

"Sir, we are going to attack the master cloning hub in the centre of the Nightmare city, but unfortunately, it has shields that we can't lower with our handheld guns. If we assimilate this hub, this Nightmare city will no longer produce clones loyal to the Nightmare. It will start producing clones loyal to the Bronies. The Brony clones will easily wipe out the remaining Nightmare clones in the city once we assimilate it. We need a rainbow to be fired from the Orbital Friendship Cannon from the 1st Death Star, and it needs to be aimed at the hub, which is close to my position."

"You have thought of a very good idea, Captain. We will act on it immediately and fire the rainbow at the Central Cloning Hub in the centre of the Nightmare city so the shields will become offline in 10 seconds flat, so you can assimilate it and be well on your way to taking over the Nightmare city and claiming it for us Bronies. Never again will the Nightmare occupy the moon."

"Agreed, sir. May the love and tolerance be with you, sir."

"And with you, Captain."

The Rear Admiral then proceeded to fire a rainbow from the Orbital Friendship Cannon on the 1st Death Star, with a direct hit to the Nightmare's Central Cloning Hub for the Nightmare city. In 10 seconds flat, the shields for the Central Cloning Hub had plummeted all the way down to 0%, which meant that the Captain could assimilate it, which he went on to do, and he did. In 10 seconds flat, the Nightmare's Central Cloning Hub was assimilated and all the cloning factories in the Nightmare city stopped producing clones that were loyal to the Nightmare. For a brief period of time, no clones were being produced, but then clone production started again. Fortunately for the Bronies, the clones that were now being produced were now loyal to the Bronies.

The Brony clones' first objective was to wipe out what was left of the Nightmare clones, using love, tolerance and best of all, Fluttershy with a juice box. It didn't take very long for the remaining Nightmare clones to be wiped out.

All the Bronies had to do was to assimilate the rest of the city, but first, the checkpoints had to be assimilated to prevent the Nightmare from teleporting to the city at will. However, there were eight hundred checkpoints, so it was going to take a long time for the Bronies to capture and assimilate all the checkpoints. It felt like it was going to take a hell of a long time, but due to the cloning factories now producing clones loyal to the Bronies, it wasn't going to take long.

The clones immediately started taking the checkpoints from the Nightmare, one by one. Naturally, due to the way the Nightmare engineered the checkpoints, it would take around two minutes to take over each checkpoint. At that rate, it would take a day, two hours and forty minutes for all the eight hundred checkpoints to be taken over, but the Bronies didn't care about how long it would take. They only cared that the Nightmare was wiped off the face of the moon and the Nightmare city be assimilated, or claimed in the name of the Bronies.

Away from the moon, the 12th wave were attacking the Bronies. Fortunately, the Bronies were defending themselves very well and the Nightmare's efforts at offence were futile. The 350,000 Nightmare ships in the wave were either getting annihilated easily in 10 seconds flat, or either getting assimilated into the herd of Bronies in 10 seconds flat. There was the usual swarm of photon torpedoes flying everywhere, with the less frequent rainbow flying into their targets and assimilating them in 10 seconds flat, and the occasional Rainbow Torpedoes that often lit up the moon if they hit their target close to the moon.

After looking up at the interstellar sky, an idea hatched inside the Captain's head. "How about we fire a Rainbow Torpedo at the Nightmare city itself.", the Captain said to himself, just before hailing the Rear Admiral.

"Sir, I have just thought of a brilliant idea. How about we fire one, maybe two or three, Rainbow Torpedoes at the Nightmare city. It would assimilate a large portion of the city in 10 seconds flat. That way, it won't take a day to take over the Nightmare city."

"What a brilliant idea, Captain. After all, we are naturally protected, or immune if you want to put it like that, from our own photon torpedoes, rainbows, Rainbow Torpedoes or what other weaponry we may have. For example, if we sent a spy onto a massive Nightmare ship, when we assimilate the ship, the spy is immune. On the other hand, when we send a spy onto a Nightmare ship and then destroy it, the spy gets teleported back to the same ship it left before the mission. We will fire a few Rainbow Torpedoes at the Nightmare city. At the rate you're going at, Captain, you could be promoted to Commodore in no time."

"Thank you very much, sir. May the love and tolerance be with you always."

"And with you, Captain."

And then, the Rear Admiral proceeded to fire three Rainbow Torpedoes at the city. Prior to the conversation, the Captain had launched a probe a few kilometres into the air, but within the moon's gravitational force, so a video of the Nightmare city being assimilated an claimed in the name of the Bronies, could be recorded in high definition. As the trio of Rainbow Torpedoes plummeted towards the city, every brony, both on the moon and in the starships, watched in awe as they hit the Nightmare city. The Captain and the rest of the Bronies then chanted in unison "This is for Princess Luna. Nightmare Moon will not dare walk on any planet or moon in this star system for as long as she lives. Princess Luna rightfully controls the moon and all that is on it."

However, and fortunately for the Bronies, the wave of 350,000 Nightmare vessels watched as they lost their lunar city to the Bronies in 10 seconds flat, causing the Nightmare's morale to plummet set themselves on self-destruct to prevent their commanding officers from knowing that they lost their lunar colony. Unfortunately for the wave of Nightmare ships, their commanding officers found out, but couldn't court martial the solders in the wave because they had set themselves to self destruct. The Bronies watched the wave of Nightmare ships suddenly explode into a million pieces, and then smiled.

Meanwhile, the Captain had decided to order 75,000 clones, all from the lunar factories, to build and expand the lunar city, which was now completely in control of the Bronies, and so they did. The probe the Captain had sent up earlier was now coming down at a steady speed to land in the Captain's hand, ready to be installed into _Harmony_'s central computer so the information can be sent to the Rear Admiral and broadcast to all brony colonies, including the brony home world, Earth. The Captain had sent the other clones, the ones from the starships, back to the starships to join the rest in the defensive wall surrounding Earth.

Once the Captain had got back into his ship, he immediately asked for the time and date. The computer replied in Fluttershy's voice, "3:20am. Thursday, April 1st, 3429." As the Captain walked into the bridge to sit down, the 1st officer, the three ensigns, the tactical officer and the pilot were all amazed. "That was bloody amazing, Captain." they all said in unison. The Captain then sat down in his chair and said to the replicator, "Champagne. 7 glasses." The computer replied "All for you." "Don't be silly.", the Captain responded. The replicator then replicated 7 glasses of Champagne and they all started drinking from their glasses.

When they had partly finished their glasses of Champagne, the Captain decided to make a ship wide announcement, telling the crew of the special occasion, after conquering the Nightmare city and claiming it in the name of the bronies.

_Today, even though it is only 3:20am on Thursday, April 1__st__, 3429, we celebrate another victory for the Bronies, for we have successfully conquered the Nightmare lunar city and claimed it in the name of the Bronies. Never again will the Nightmare occupy the moon of our home world. Never again will the Nightmare occupy any moon or planet in this star system. No matter what the Nightmare try to do to get the moon back, all their attempts will be futile._

The starship, _Harmony_, then started it's engine, which was a trio of deuterium powered warp cores which were protected with a trio of shields - a shield inside a shield, inside a shield, and then flew back to join the other starships. The other starships with him did exactly the same, even though the others only had one deuterium powered warp core which were only protected with one shield. Soon, they had joined the rest of the Bronies in the wall defending Earth. The 12th wave of Nightmare ships had been completely annihilated with the Rainbow Torpedoes while the Captain was on the lunar surface on a siege of the Nightmare lunar city, which was a great success.

The 13th wave was arriving, and as usual, half of them went through the Friendship Hub and were assimilated. There was the usual Rainbow Torpedoes being fired at the Nightmare, which was very effective. The Bronies had planned to continue firing hundreds of thousands, if not millions, at one time, at the Nightmare. However, the Nightmare had a plan, and they were to use it on the 15th wave in an attempt to reclaim the lunar colony they once controlled, until the Bronies took over the lunar colony.

It didn't stop the strength of the Bronies, because they kept fighting the Nightmare. Soon enough, the 13th wave was annihilated. As usual, the 13th wave, partially shared and completely suffered the same fate. Back on _Harmony_, the Captain was being hailed by the Rear Admiral to come to his ship.

"This is the Rear Admiral. Can Captain Jack Daniels please report to the Rear Admiral's ship for something important and secret. The fate of the Bronies may depend on this meeting, even though we're winning anyway. We are building yet another secret weapon on this ship."

"Ok, sir. Also, may I add, it ain't a secret anymore. You just told me and everyone on my bridge."

*laughs* "Can you just come. I've got some Apple Cider."

"Ok, sir."

The transmission then finished, and the Captain temporarily put the 1st Officer, Com. Rick Clarkson, in charge of _Harmony_ while the Captain was gone. Somehow, in the Captain's mind, the name of his 1st Officer reminded him quite a lot of a 21st century TV presenter that his ancestor watched on TV in the evenings. The Captain then left the bridge and within half an hour, was parking in the Rear Admiral's shuttle bay.

The Rear Admiral's ship was larger than _Harmony_, even though the shape was pretty much the same. Unlike _Harmony_, the Rear Admiral's ship had a place for testing new technologies, and this was where the Rear Admiral was due to meet for a secret meeting. It was only a few minutes, not very many, before the Rear Admiral arrived. The Rear Admiral had long, curly, very dark brown hair and he usually wore shades a lot of the time. His skin was moderately tanned and he spoke with a accent that made everyone think he was from Peckham, in South London, which he was.

"I've come here for the meeting, sir." the Captain said in a steady tone to the Rear Admiral. "So you have. Follow me." the Rear Admiral replied as the Captain followed him to a meeting table. The Rear Admiral started talking "As you know, we are designing a weapon that would dwarf the power of the Rainbow Torpedoes. We have been crafting a weapon that will devastate the Nightmare. It is designed to be the exact opposite of Chaos and Disharmony. It is based off an essential part of our society - the Elements of Harmony". The Rear Admiral pointed at the weapon.

The weapon was in the usual Brony colours of the Mane Six. It was massive, and as expected, there were six holes on it, shaped like the cutie marks of the Mane Six. "I know what each of the six things on it are, but what purpose to they serve.", the Captain asked the Rear Admiral. The rear Admiral replied, "Well, the first one here is shaped like Twilight Sparkle's cutie mark, which represents the element of Magic", pointing at what was engraved below the hole at the top - 'Magic (Ma) - Twilight Sparkle' - ", it is the core of the whole weapon, even though the Nightmare would think that the core is in the centre, like they always do. Next, is this second one, shaped like Rainbow Dash's cutie mark", pointing at the next one along that was below a bit and to the right, which had 'Loyalty (Ly) - Rainbow Dash' engraved below it, ", it is one of the 5 essential parts of the weapon. Next, we have this one, shaped like Applejack's cutie mark - 3 apples - so that explains the 3 holes this time," pointing at the cutie mark shaped holes that were below and a bit to the left of Twilight Sparkle's cutie mark which, under the holes, was engraved 'Honesty (Hn) - Applejack', "This is also one of the 5 essential parts, and so is this one," pointing to 3 balloon shaped holes, which under it - 'Laughter (Lu) - Pinkie Pie' was engraved, further enforcing the obvious. "…and this one, which again, has 3 holes…", the Rear Admiral carried on to point at three butterfly shaped holes which had 'Kindness (K) - Fluttershy' engraved underneath. Fluttershy's and Pinkie Pie's cutie mark were below Rainbow Dash's and Applejack's. "…and finally, we reach the 5th essential part of the weapon." The last one was 3 lozenge diamond shaped holes, representing Rarity's cutie mark, enforced by the fact that 'Generosity (Ge) - Rarity' was engraved underneath.

"Okay." the Captain said slowly. The Rear Admiral started again, "We have no idea how to force all this into one beam. Do you have any ideas, Captain?". The Captain then replied, "I do, sir. We could have some sort of dome on this bit," pointing and waving his hand at the front end of the not yet finished weapon, "that will force the six beams to collide with each other in perfect harmony and become one massive beam. Also, we could install a surprise for the Nightmare - the technology that the Death Stars are using - the ability for the weapon to clone a few hundred tine versions at a time." The Rear Admiral was amazed at what the Captain just said and he just thought "He's gonna get a promotion for his birthday on the 16th."

"Shall we do a simulation?" the Rear Admiral asked, still amazed at what the Captain said before. The Captain then immediately responded "Yeah. What kind of simulation, sir?". It took a while for the Rear Admiral to respond, but he eventually said "Err… The kind of simulation where we fire it on a real Nightmare ship?" The Captain immediately responded "We need to FINISH building this weapon first, sir." "Ah… Ok." the Rear Admiral responded.

Soon, the meeting was finished and the Captain was heading back to his starship, _Harmony_. It wasn't that long a trip back to the ship. When the Captain got back to his starship, he asked his tactical officer "What happened while I was gone?" The tactical officer replied "The 14th wave attacked, but we defeated them easily. We fired a few Rainbow Torpedoes at them what had a sign fixed to them saying 'Have a nice day' while displaying a smiley face which, when you think about it, can be disturbingly creepy in so many ways.

"Okay…", the Captain responded slowly as he sat down in the chair next to his 1st officer, "…slightly insane in some aspects but I think we all understand." The Captain then said to his replicator "Martini. Shaken, not stirred." The replicator replied "Yes. Mr Bond", in Princess Celestia's voice. This surprised everyone on the bridge. "What? Bond?" everyone said in unison. The replicator replied back "Those 20th century and 21st century films." Then, in unison, everyone replied "Ah… I get it now."

Not long after the Captain finished his Martini, the 15th wave had arrived, and the Bronies were very surprised and what lengths the Nightmare went to, to try and reclaim the lunar colony that they lost to the Bronies just a few hours ago. The Nightmare had been working on something secret after the loss of their lunar colony. The Nightmare had been working on space stations, but these were not any ordinary Nightmare space stations. These were the kind of space stations that work like starships. Also, it had an arsenal of weaponry installed on it. Unfortunately for the Nightmare, the Bronies had also been designing a secret weapon, for which they were going to unveil during the wave.

The usual hail of Rainbow Torpedoes were aimed at the space stations, but the Nightmare had thought about it, and the space station was three times as hard to assimilate. "I wonder when the Rear Admiral is going to unveil the secret weapon, which obviously isn't a secret because I know about it." the Captain said to himself as he stared at the Nightmare Space Stations.

The tactical officer replied "**I think the Rear Admiral will unveil the secret weapon soon enough, sir. I have a strong feeling that the secret weapon will dwarf the power of the Rainbow Torpedoes by a long shot. The Nightmare will not dare counterattack our counterattacks after we counterattack their counterattacks. However, if the Nightmare dare counterattack our counterattacks after we counterattack their counterattacks, then a paradox if formed. Coincidentally, the Nightmare will recognize the paradox and will also be stuck in the never ending hail of photon torpedoes and other missiles, until they get either annihilated by our photon torpedoes or assimilated into the herd of Bronies via our Orbital Friendship Cannons or Rainbow Torpedoes. Thus, unveiling the new secret weapon, that'll dwarf the power of the Rainbow Torpedoes, will not succeed in successfully breaking the paradox. However, it will wipe out the waves of Nightmare ships quicker than without. Thus far, all the waves of Nightmare ships have been wiped out, not one of our ships has been destroyed, we have had no casualties or fatalities and we conquered the Nightmare's lunar city and claimed it on the name of the Bronies by assimilating the cloning factories so they only produce clones loyal to the Bronies and when assimilating the city itself with the trio of Rainbow Torpedoes fired at it, which we are naturally immune to due to the fact that we are bronies, we kind of gave it a paint job, which, in assimilating into the herd of Bronies. Is completely natural, as proved when we, the Bronies, assimilated those tens of thousands of Nightmare Frigates, Nightmare Star Destroyers, Nightmare Fighters and Nightmare Super Star Destroyers, into the herd of Bronies via love, tolerance, Rainbow Torpedoes, Fluttershy with enough juice boxes to fill the Grand Canyon in Arizona in the South Western region of the United States, and once the secret weapon is unveiled, that too.**"

Before everyone on the bridge got round to responding, the computer responded in Rarity's voice "Well done, Sweetie Belle" and then responding in Scootaloo's voice "What are you, a dictionary?" The tactical officer just stood there in silence. The silence lasted for about a minute. The Captain then stood up and went into his ready room, not to record a message into his log, but to have a conversation with the Rear Admiral.

"_I will be unveiling the secret weapon at the end of this conversation, Captain."_

"_I can't wait for the secret weapon to be unveiled, sir. My tactical officer just acted like halfway been Sweetie Belle and Twilight Sparkle, because he just did a random speech, like Pinkie Pie would."_

"_Okay… What did he say?"_

"_It was a hell of a lot. I can't remember half of it, and it was only five minutes ago."_

"_Oh… Okay."_

The Captain then walked back onto the bridge as the Rear Admiral was unveiling the secret weapon. The eyes of all the Bronies were fixed on the secret weapon. It was quite large and had an impenetrable dome on the end of it. Only what the weapon fired could get through the hole at the end of the dome. The weapon then powered up to maximum and a light started to shine from it. It was designed to fire torpedoes that looked like any random choice of the six Elements of Harmony - Magic, Loyalty, Honesty, Kindness, Laughter and Generosity.

Before the very eyes of the Bronies, the weapon then fired at a space station. It fired 500 torpedoes, nicknamed "Harmony Torpedoes" and named after the starship _Harmony_, on a collision course with 500 different Nightmare space stations, the 500 closest space stations to be exact. The Harmony Torpedoes were flying towards their targets at colossal speeds, and they were designed to be twenty thousand times more powerful than Rainbow Torpedoes. The torpedoes then disappeared, and the Bronies thought it didn't work, except for the ones who designed it. Then, suddenly, there was 500 massive explosions that were not any random shape, but always shaped like a ball. The massive explosion instantly assimilated all Nightmare ships in the wave. All of the half a million Nightmare starships were assimilated in that one test shot.

The Rear Admiral then decided to install it on every brony starship, including the couple million assimilated Nightmare ships that were now serving the Bronies. This was yet another devastating hit for the Nightmare.

The Nightmare had instantly heard of the news of half a million of their ships being wiped out in pretty much one hit, so they took action, and decided to build something colossal. The size of what they were going to build for the 16th wave is mind bogglingly massive.

It was going to be a long wait for the 16th wave, but it was gonna be a hell of a lot to fight. The Captain of _Harmony_ asked the computer for the date and time. "Friday, April 2nd, 3429. 9:30pm" the computer responded in Princess Luna's voice, with a pleased tone. "We've all been awake for 2 days straight and not noticed it? Fucking hell… At least it pleased Princess Luna a lot." the Captain responded in a surprised tone, "C'mon guys, let's get to bed. We all need some sleep eventually. And so the bridge officers went to bed and some of the crew did the night shift for the next 11 hours.

It was eleven hours later when the bridge officers woke up. The 16th wave of Nightmare ships had almost arrived. The Nightmare had brought not seven hundred and fifty thousand ships, but five and a half million ships. The Bronies were getting an idea of what the Nightmare would have brought with them, but they were going to be surprised at what it would be. The Captain then went to get his breakfast from the replicator. He was very hungry, so he had 4 pieces of toast with honey on top and 4 pieces of toast with butter on top. It wasn't long before the Captain had finished his breakfast.

Once the Captain had got back to the bridge, the 16th wave of Nightmare ships had arrived and the Bronies started by launching a hail of Rainbow Torpedoes, at least three million of them per minute, at the five and a half million Nightmare ships. It took a while for the Bronies to wipe out the five and a half million ships, and they thought the wave was finished. That is, until something revealed itself by deactivating it's cloak.

The Nightmare had been building something massive, and it was going to take more than a ball of Rainbow Torpedoes the size of Sol to assimilate it. It was virtually a planet the Nightmare had built, but in reality, it was the biggest space station in recorded history. It was the size of the 6th planet orbiting Sol, Saturn. It was fitted with an arsenal of weaponry to deal with anything. Unfortunately for the Bronies, it was also fitted with a system that undoes the assimilation process of the Bronies, up to a certain point. It was in the Nightmare's usual colours, the very dark grey that was usually mistaken for black. The space station was shaped just like a planet and it could hold a decent atmosphere. Once the Rear Admiral had saw it, he installed the Bronies' secret weapon on every single ship in the fleet defending Earth and it's moon.

The Rear Admiral then ordered all assimilated Nightmare ships, as well as forty one starships and _Harmony_, to land on the planet sized space station. It would be much harder to take over than the lunar colony. The Bronies had brought 250 billion clones with them and they formed a city in the first stage of taking over the planet sized Nightmare space station. The city the Bronies formed was jam packed full of skyscrapers, each with a minimum of 310 floors, and the city fitted within a 25km by 25km space. Their entire city was in the usual Brony colours. Luckily for the Bronies, they formed a city in a remote place away from any of the 50 Nightmare cities on the planet, which gave them the chance to form a shield that will stop the space station from undoing the assimilation process to that 25km by 25km space. Hidden inside the Brony city, was a spaceport, which was invisible to the Nightmare.

The siege of the planet sized space station was to be led, again, by the Captain of _Harmony_, who, if the planet is assimilated into the herd of Bronies, will get promoted to the rank of Commodore. The Captain then went into his office in the centre of the Brony city and asked the computer for the time and date. The computer replied in Rainbow Dash's voice "12:46pm - Saturday, April 3rd, 3429". The Bronies had also built a few dozen cloning factories. The Captain had scheduled the invasion of the first Nightmare city, which was 120km away, for 7pm that day. His plan was, when a Nightmare city is assimilated into the herd of Bronies, to build upon the city until the two connect. This plan was to carry on until all the Nightmare cities had been assimilated and the space station becomes one big Brony city, which by then, it will have been assimilated into the herd of Bronies.

Later that day, the Captain had started the invasion on the nearest Nightmare city, which was their first target. The Bronies had decided to invade by air and on the ground. The air raids were to commence first, which would involve frequent use of the secret weapon, which was nicknamed the "Harmony Cannon" by the Bronies. This weapon quickly crippled the Nightmare city and the Bronies on the ground swept into the Nightmare city to finish off the assimilation process of the Nightmare city.

Once the assimilation of the first Nightmare city was complete, the clones were ordered to build upon the Brony city and the assimilated Nightmare city until they became one big city. The shield the Bronies had activated was designed to automatically protect the assimilated territory from the technology of the space station, which was very unfortunate for the Nightmare.

It was going to be another twelve hours and three and a half million clones being produced before the next raid, on the next nearest Nightmare city, so the Captain went back into his office, which was large and spacious. It had a HD TV, plenty of space for food, and it was basically an apartment, due to the king sized bed in the next room. The apartment was painted in the colours of the Mane Six, cutie marks included, and were blended in quite nicely with a professional finish. It was also well lit in both rooms, and the floors looked quite expensive. The floor looked pretty much like the floor in the castle that Princesses Celestia and Luna live in.

The invasion took roughly two and a half hours with the way the Bronies invaded the first Nightmare city, which was to bomb the living shit out of the Nightmare city using love, tolerance, Fluttershy with roughly half a trillion juice boxes, and the Elements of Harmony, followed by sending in a horde of clones loyal to the Bronies to finish off, more likely assimilate, the Nightmare soldiers who were not assimilated into the herd of Bronies via the air raids earlier on in the invasion of the city. The Captain decided that he should schedule the next invasion of the 2nd nearest city, which is the nearest Nightmare city, for early morning, the next day. He had a plan for the 5th city.

The next day, at around 6:30am, the invasion of the 2nd Nightmare city had started and the Bronies decided to use the exact same tactics as they did when they invaded the first Nightmare city, mostly due to the fact that is was very effective against the Nightmare. The usual air raids took place, assimilating most of the city into the herd of bronies, but luck was low for the horde of clones on the ground, due to the fact that the climate had changed from it's usual warm, moist atmosphere, to an icy wasteland. However, the clones had thought of this, and to the astonishment of both the Bronies and the Nightmare, the clones loyal to the Bronies had put tennis rackets on their feet. "I wonder how them tennis rackets got there", the Captain said to himself, "or, more likely, Pinkie Pie is being her normal self by defying the laws of physics and destroying the 4th wall for the billionth time." The clones eventually managed to assimilate the last of the Nightmare city after one and a half hours of slipping and sliding all over the city.

Without delay, the shield protecting the Brony territory increased in size to occupy a 2nd assimilated city and the Brony clones and air force went to invade another city. Overall, so far, only 4,925 clones and been lost, but the Bronies were making 54,500,000 clones a week now, so the loss was compensated in just under a minute. Back at the Brony Capital City, after returning from the air raid over the 2nd Nightmare city to be assimilated, the Captain decided that the shields should be upgraded, so he set to work on upgrading them.

Suddenly, the Captain got a message from the Rear Admiral, and decided to respond.

"_Yes, sir?"_

"_Captain. I have decided that to help you take over that big ass Nightmare space station, I will fire the secret weapon, named the "Harmony Cannon", three times, at maximum power, at different locations near you."_

"_And once the Harmony Cannon has fired at those locations and assimilated their target areas, the shield I have built and activated will automatically form around those assimilated areas, thus preventing the Nightmare from reclaiming that territory."_

"_As we know, Captain, we are immune to all our weaponry. You're certain to get promoted to Commodore, which is one rank below my rank of Rear Admiral. I'm firing the Harmony Cannon now."_

"_Okay, sir."_

*over speakers* T-MINUS 23 seconds until impact

"_How large an area will the Harmony Torpedoes assimilate, sir?"_

"_Oh… Um… Roughly 2.5km per torpedo, and there's 500 of them in one shot, Captain."_

"_Wow. That sounds great sir"_

"_I know." _

*over speakers* T-MINUS 9 seconds until impact

"_Thanks, sir."_

The Captain then finished the conversation with his commanding officer and was pleased about the certain promotion to Commodore. He felt just like Fluttershy would when she gets two and a quarter billion juice boxes. Five seconds later, the one and a half thousand Harmony Torpedoes, from the three shots fired from the Harmony Cannon, made impact and there was a blinding light that lasted around a minute and temporarily blinded everyone within a 20km radius. Naturally, the Bronies could easily adapt and thus not be blinded. Both the Captain and the Rear Admiral shared the exact same thought. "If we assimilate the big ass Nightmare space station, then the Nightmare would retreat forever", both the Captain and Rear Admiral thought, simultaneously. Somehow, but pretty much obvious, it would be an awkward moment if both, or just one, were to be able to use telepathy.

It was half an hour later when the Nightmare solders within 10 kilometres of the blast woke up and regained their sight, but what they didn't know was that they were assimilated into the herd of Bronies. From out of the gravitational pull of the planet sized space station, the area that wasn't black was the assimilated area, which was now four and a half times the size it was before. The blast had assimilated millions of Nightmare clones and had assimilated 5 Nightmare cities into the herd of Bronies.

The Bronies were obviously pleased with this, as the Rear Admiral fired another one, this time, to set up cloning factories for the Bronies to increase production from 54.5 million per week. The Rear Admiral aimed to increase it by 95% to overwhelm the Nightmare clones.

A week later, the Bronies had conquered half the planet sized space station, but they still had 29 Nightmare cities to conquer. Meanwhile, in space, 58 waves of Nightmare vessels had attacked, and the 73rd wave was on it's way. The 73rd wave had brought 15 million Nightmare ships with them, whereas the Bronies had 157 million assimilated Nightmare ships on their side, heavily outnumbering the Nightmare. The Bronies had only lost 35,000 assimilated Nightmare ships due to the Nightmare destroying them with photon torpedoes. The Bronies had built more cloning factories between invasions, boosting clone production by 96% to 106.275 million per week (Approx 176 clones per second), and upgraded them, boosting clone production another 80% to 191.275 million clones per week (Approx 316 clones per second).

Unfortunately for the Bronies, the Nightmare had thought of the same thing and boosted their clone production to 147.525 million per week (Approx 243 clones per second). The Nightmare were glad that their Capital City had not been captured yet.

The Bronies had just started the invasion of the 22nd Nightmare city, and the Bronies sent 285 million clones to invade the city. The Nightmare could not defend against 285 million clones, loyal to the Bronies, all trying to assimilate the Nightmare into the herd of Bronies. It wasn't very long before the Bronies had wiped out the 22nd city in consecutive succession.

Later that day, the Captain was back in his office, overlooking the progress the army of clones, loyal to the Bronies, were making. They had just conquered another Nightmare city. Earlier, the Captain had sent several dozen scouts to the Nightmare's Capital. The reasoning for sending so many was so that the job could still be completed even if a few get killed by the Nightmare soldiers. The Bronies had built some secret technology that enabled the commanding officer, the Captain, to instantly receive info on the Nightmare City. Some info seemed to surprise the Captain very much. He was also quite proud of the scouts he sent out to retrieve the information from right under the noses of the Nightmare. Elsewhere, the Bronies were invading their 23rd Nightmare City around now, and were outnumbering the Nightmare my a long shot. The Bronies decided to use the same tactic as they did before, mainly due to how effective it was against the Nightmare. The Nightmare could not believe their eyes at this point.

The next day, in space, the Bronies were still managing to hold off the waves of Nightmare vessels. Currently, the 82nd wave was attacking, with a force of roughly ten and a half million Nightmare vessels. Unfortunately for the Bronies, the Nightmare decided to send reinforcements to the Nightmare Capital to defend from the horde of Bronies heading their way from all sides, but they still underestimated the number of clones the Bronies would bring with them and the power the Bronies had on them. It would take much more than reinforcements for the Nightmare to hold off the billions of clones the Bronies had on them, even though the Bronies were producing roughly 45 million more clones per week than the Nightmare.

The Bronies were literally ploughing through the Nightmare cities like there was nothing there. The Bronies had assimilated into the herd of Bronies, 28 Nightmare cities, and there were only 23 Nightmare cities left on the planet sized space station, including the Capital city, which was fifty times bigger than an ordinary Nightmare city. The Captain decided that he had enough of sitting in his office for now, and went out to join the invasion, on the ground with the billions of clones. Luckily for the Captain, technology was advanced enough so that he could check overall progress on the move. He decided to have a thorough look at the file on the Nightmare Capital.

This file included how many scouts were left. The Captain had originally sent out 200 scouts so the job could get done under pretty much any circumstances:

_-FILE JD/SCMI/38A9FVJ20Z1Q/_

_-SCOUT MISSION PROGRESS_

_-Mission Location: Nightmare Capital City_

_-Scouts sent out: 200_

_-Surviving scouts: 197_

_-Scouts killed: 3_

_-Date of Mission start: Sunday, April 11__th__, 3429_

_-Current Date: Monday, April 12__th__, 3429_

_-Size of Nightmare City: 1250km x 1250km_

"Bloody hell, that's massive!" the Captain thought to himself as he was reading through the file on the Nightmare Capital City, "I'd better forward this to the Rear Admiral!" The Captain then hailed the Rear Admiral.

"_Sir, it's me, Captain Jack Daniels. I have some important information on the Nightmare's Capital City. It's a big 'un. Fifty times bigger than any other Nightmare city. I think the Nightmare might be hiding a few billion Nightmare clones there. I'm sending you the file now. I sent 200 scouts into the Nightmare Capital City to get info on the city. No matter how many of the couple hundred scouts we may lose on that mission, we'll still get the information." _

"_I'm receiving the file now, Captain. I'll have a look at it in a few minutes.."_

"_How are you doing in space holding off those waves of Nightmare vessels, sir?"_

"_We're doing fine. We've held off 82 raids and the 83__rd__ wave is attacking. They appear to be sending reinforcements to the Nightmare city to try and outnumber us, but we know that won't happen."_

"_I have a plan, sir. How about we build a second friendship hub and put it over the airspace of the Nightmare Capital city to stop them from sending reinforcements. Don't worry, the Friendship hub will be cloaked and have it's own shields, obviously. Every Nightmare vessel that flies through it will, in 10 seconds flat, get assimilated into the herd of Bronies, and then that assimilated vessel will start firing Rainbow Torpedoes at the Nightmare Capital city. Thus, when our horde of several billion clones attack the Nightmare Capital, the Nightmare will be attacked not only from the outside, but from the inside as well."_

"_What if the Nightmare fire their photon torpedoes into the air?"_

"_I've thought about that as well while I was talking about putting it over the Nightmare Capital. The Friendship Hub would stop the photon torpedo without destroying it, and for 10 seconds, it will stick to the energy field that assimilates Nightmare vessels. For those 10 seconds, the photon torpedo will be assimilated and then, will fly towards a completely random part of the Nightmare Capital at phenomenal speeds."_

"_The Nightmare's projectiles can be assimilated? How come you knew that and I didn't?"_

"_The Element of Magic. I heard that if you look at a picture of Twilight Sparkle, the element of Magic, smiling long enough, it will force you to smile. Nobody can not smile at a picture like that. It's a bit like Fluttershy dressed as Thor, the Norse god of thunder, and whacking Discord in the crotch with a sledgehammer. The look on the Nightmare's faces when the see a picture like that is priceless." _

"_Ah. Ok."_

The Rear Admiral then ended the conversation. Back on the planet sized space station, the Captain was invading the 29th Nightmare city. It was either going to favour the Bronies or the Nightmare, but the way the Bronies were doing things, it was certain for the siege to favour the Bronies like it did for the week and a half since the Bronies started their siege.

Later that day, the Captain decided to join in the air raids again since being on the ground with the clones was a bit too dangerous for his liking. The 30th Nightmare city had fallen into the hands of the Bronies and for the Nightmare, their fate was being sealed a bit more every time one of their cities fell into the hands of the Bronies. It looked like nothing was going to stop the Bronies from assimilating the planet sized space station into the herd of Bronies. The Bronies on the planet sized space station were too powerful for the Nightmare to defend their ordinary cities, but the Nightmare were wondering if their Capital City would hold against the billions upon billions of Bronies that were going to invade within a couple of months. It was more likely going to be in a week's time the way the Bronies were going.

During the air raids on the 31st Nightmare City, the Captain was in one of the small fighters the Bronies had. But this wasn't any ordinary fighter - it was the Captain's personal fighter, and it wasn't exactly small either. It was painted in the colours of the Elements of Harmony, including the cutie marks and what each one represented. The fighter had room for 6, including the pilot. The pilot was the Captain. The fighter was armed with pretty much the same things as all the weapons in space, but 50 times less powerful, for the fighter was for use on planets, not in space. The fighter had "Celestia" engraved on the side in italic writing. The Captain was one of the best pilots the Bronies had, and so was the Captain's pilot on his starship, _Harmony_.

The Captain flew very low through the Nightmare city, and dropped bombs, which were really Rainbow Torpedoes, and he repeated this on different parts of the city while the clones on the ground were also dealing with the Nightmare.

Unfortunately for the Bronies, at the Nightmare Capital City, the Nightmare were thinking of new strategies to outsmart the Bronies, but they didn't know that half of the people devising a new strategy were actually scouts working for the Bronies. For the Nightmare, this was another boot up the backside.

Four days later, it was the Captain's 36th birthday. And the Bronies were preparing for a raid on the Nightmare Capital. All the cities, apart from the Capital, had been assimilated into the herd of Bronies. The raid on the Capital was due to take place in just 3 days and the Bronies had planned to send their entire army of clones on the planet sized space station to invade the Nightmare Capital City. "The Nightmare would not think for a second on how to deal with billions upon billions of invading clones, all ready to assimilate the Nightmare into the herd whatever it takes", the Captain thought to himself. Fortunately for all the Bronies, the Rear Admiral had created holograms of the Mane Six, with tech that allows the holograms to roam free just like everyone else. Everyone loved the party.

Three days later, it was the date of the invasion of the Nightmare's Capital City. The Bronies were fully prepared for the invasion of the Nightmare Capital City and brought 23 billion clones with them. The Nightmare City looked different then the other Nightmare cities, which were assimilated into the herd of Bronies up to a couple weeks before. The Nightmare Capital City was roughly fifty times bigger than the other Nightmare cities. The Capital was 1,250 kilometres wide by 1,250 kilometres long, which the Captain already knew, because of the 200 scouts he sent in, which 136 survived. The Nightmare Capital had suburbs, which were very heavily guarded for the first 50 kilometres on all sides. Next, there were skyscrapers, and lots of them, all at least 350 storeys tall, more heavily guarded than the suburbs, which carried on for 900 kilometres inwards on all sides. In the centre, was something that the Bronies would never expect. Everything in the city was in the usual colours of the Nightmare, the very dark grey mistaken for black half the time.

"At least there are wide, smooth roads in this city." the Captain thought to himself as the Bronies unveiled a horde of vehicles that they would use for land transport. They were average in size, and could fit 3 per vehicle. They were in a random choice of the manes of the Mane Six. They could reach a top speed of 429kph, and were armed with four torpedo launchers that fire Rainbow Torpedoes and one Harmony Cannon, that is 500 times less powerful than the one in space, but fires 500 torpedoes like in space.

The Captain and a squadron of clones got into several of these vehicles and headed at high speed into the Nightmare Capital, closely followed by billions upon billions of clones. They then headed off deep into the Nightmare Capital, assimilating pretty much every Nightmare soldier within 25 metres of them by firing a horde of projectiles that were a mixture of photon torpedoes, Rainbow Torpedoes and Harmony Torpedoes. The Nightmare responded by firing back with an equally sized horde of photon torpedoes, which dealt a bit of damage - two of the Bronies' vehicles were destroyed, but that didn't hurt the morale. The usual happened for around half an hour, until they were 205 kilometres in, and the Bronies were surrounded with skyscrapers.

However, a long while after the Bronies had entered the middle section of the city, they had started firing hordes of photon torpedoes at the skyscrapers, and watching them collapse. Some were very close to crushing the Bronies, but it was a close one, but a few HAD been crushed by the falling remains of the skyscrapers. This carried on for two hours.

Eventually, the Bronies reached the centre, and the Captain ordered for the Harmony Cannon, the one in space, to fire at the centre of the Nightmare Capital. The Rear Admiral agreed, and fired. Ten seconds later, a gigantic explosion took place, and the Nightmare Capital was assimilated. Meanwhile, in space, the 132nd Nightmare wave was retreating, and would not continue to attempt to take over Earth.

The Bronies were victorious in the battle of Earth.

The next day, the Captain was promoted to Commodore.


	5. Anomaly Sighting

**Chapter IV - Anomaly Sighting**

Soon after the battle in orbit of Earth, Captain of _Harmony_ was promoted to Commodore and was put in command of a fleet of starships. He was still in command of his starship, _Harmony_.

However, something was spotted in space that surprised the Bronies very much. The Bronies ad noticed an anomaly, but this anomaly was different than any other anomaly found in space. This anomaly was some sort of large, grey cloud with a thin, black ring in the middle. The grey inside the ring was rotating around the epicentre of the grey cloud. Luckily, the Bronies had the technology to analyse the anomaly.

"Um… Sir. I think you better see this." said one of the Ensigns to the Commodore, who was also surprised at the anomaly. "Is it a flying pig?" the Commodore replied to the Ensign. "No.", said the Ensign. "I'll have a look at it then." replied the Commodore, as he got up from his chair and went over to the control panel the Ensign was stationed at. "It looks like some kind of portal." the Commodore said to the Ensign with a confused look on his face. "It is," replied the Ensign, "I wonder where it leads to." "Me too." replied the Commodore, the pilot, the other two Ensigns and the tactical officer, simultaneously. "How far away is it?" the Commodore asked the Ensign again. "Around 10 light years. We're OK for now, but we better get there before the Nightmare get there. We all know what they'll do with it." the Ensign replied, before the Commodore went back to his seat.

Due to the curiosity of the Bronies, the Commodore was ordered by the Rear Admiral to get info on the anomaly, but the Nightmare were thinking of the same thing. Luckily, the Bronies had faster starships. They decided to bring a Death Star with them just to annoy the Nightmare, like everyone is supposed to do to their enemies. Both sides knew they and their enemy both wanted to get to the anomaly and knew what each side would do if they got to the anomaly first. It was going to be hard.

…_**3 days later…**_

The Bronies had finally found out what was on the other side of the anomaly and discovered what the anomaly was, and they were very surprised. It was like a prophecy come true. They had discovered that the anomaly was a portal to a different dimension. Not any old dimension, but a dimension whose populace was ponies, more ponies, even more ponies and ponies galore. Some of these ponies were quite different, some had horns, others had wings and two of them had both. It would be a nightmare for the Nightmare to be in a dimension filled with earth ponies, unicorns, pegasi and a couple of alicorn princesses. It was a prophecy come true and a dream come true for the Bronies.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that the Chapter is so short. It was bloody hard trying to think of stuff for this chapter, so I left this chapter as it is.<strong>


End file.
